Las maravillosas aventuras del Team S
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Y como su nombre lo indica, serán pequeñas aventuras de nuestros tres erizos favoritos. Es una parodia, emulando sitcoms. No debe ser tomado en serio. Puede contener silvaze, sonamy y shadouge. Clasificado K para todos.
1. Welcome home!

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo!_

 _Han sido meses... MESES desde que escribí mi última historia. Y, para serles honestos, he tenido un bloqueo de escritora terrible. Además, claro, que he tenido un sinfín de cosas por hacer: exámenes, calificaciones, certificaciones. Mi vida ha sido un verdadero caos en estos meses._

 _Sin embargo, estaba buscando un archivo y encontré esta pequeña joya que comencé a escribir hace como medio año... la verdad, no estoy segura de cuándo lo comencé, pero el punto es que lo releí y dije "esto merece publicarse"._

 _Es una serie de drabbles imaginados en el "what if" más genial que se me pudo ocurrir: "what if Sonic, Silver and Shadow lived together?". Les recuerdo, esto es una parodia. No debe ser tomado en serio, no se azoten por favor._

 _Será actualizado cada que tenga ganas xD así que, tal vez, mientras esté de vacaciones, tendrán un par de capítulos jeje. Y bueno, tampoco es que vaya a durar para siempre._

 _Sin más qué decir, les dejo con el primer capítulo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

En un departamento, en el último piso de un edificio en Square Station, dos erizos terminaban de desempacar sus cosas. Había videojuegos en un estante, libros, un estéreo, una pantalla gigante y una sala con sillones que se veían confortables. Podría decirse que era una cueva de machos.

— Perfecto—dijo Sonic sacudiéndose las manos y sonriendo satisfecho—. Nuestro santuario acaba de quedar listo.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo—dijo Silver sentándose en uno de los sillones y abanicándose con un panfleto de una cadena de súper mercados.

— Ojalá Tails estuviera aquí—se lamentó el erizo azul mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones y se hundía levemente por lo mullido que estaba.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

— No lo sé, un tipo con un parche en el ojo le dijo algo sobre unos vengadores y se lo llevaron—respondió Sonic un poco molesto—. Pero según me comento, por el momento todo está bien y que sus nuevos compañeros son… peculiares.

Mientras Silver pensaba en qué responder, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un erizo negro con franjas rojas muy molesto.

— ¿Qué diantres pasa? —dijeron Silver y Sonic alterados.

— ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el plateado sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué traes tus maletas?

— Rouge me echó del departamento—respondió Shadow muy molesto.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —dijo Sonic moviendo las cejas insinuando algo.

— Cállate, Faker—dijo el erizo negro entrando al departamento y dejando sus maletas cerca de la puerta. Se sentó junto a Silver y se cruzó de brazos—. Regresaré en cuanto deje de estar molesta porque la llamé gorda.

— Amigo, nunca volverás a tu casa—dijo Silver dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Debes dar gracias porque sigues vivo—el azabache no dijo nada y simplemente gruñó.

— Ok, tu novia te corrió…—comenzó a decir Sonic.

— Compañera de trabajo.

— Claro—agregó el azul rodando los ojos—… pero eso no te da derecho a venir a meterte en nuestro departamento.

— Le voy a dar el toque cool que le hace falta a este lugar… además de que puedo pagar la mitad de la renta—finalizó Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

— Me convenciste con lo cool—dijo Silver y Sonic se dio una palmada en la frente—… digo, la renta, la renta.

— Está bien—dijo Sonic un poco molesto—. Puedes quedarte. Con la condición de que no vuelvas emo este lugar.

Shadow no dijo nada, y simplemente se quedó de brazos cruzados. Para su fortuna, había tres habitaciones. Aunque la tercera habitación estaba destinada para las figuras de acción de Silver, podían hacerle un espacio al erizo azabache.

Los tres estarían viviendo bajo el mismo techo… ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 _Creo que la pregunta es "¿qué NO podría salir mal?" jeje._

 _Espero les haya gustado este pedacito, los demás irán cayendo a lo largo del mes. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Hay galletas de chocolate en la salida y té de naranja. Pueden servirse lo que gusten x3_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Sparks fly pt1

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia jeje. Es algo que de verdad me gustó porque es sencillo y fácil de leer. Sin embargo, este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, estuve pensando mucho cómo escribir esta parte sin caer en el OOC, pero manteniéndolo gracioso._

 _Pero bueno... disfruten la lectura :3_

* * *

Ahora que Shadow estaba instalado, era el momento ideal para relajarse, estrenar esa pantalla plana y simplemente, disfrutar de una buena tarde.

Silver estaba viendo el partido de los Patriots, Sonic estaba preparándose un chilidog y Shadow estaba simplemente leyendo mientras usaba sus audífonos. Sin embargo, un flashazo hizo que todo aparato se apagara.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Shadow quitándose los audífonos y mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto.

— Deben ser los fusibles —respondió Sonic como si nada y, de un cajón en la alacena de la cocina, sacó un par de fusibles nuevos.

El erizo azul se dirigió a una de las paredes y, detrás de una enorme fotografía de él sosteniendo un chilidog gigante, estaba la caja de fusibles. La abrió y la examinó.

— Pues me parece que están bien —movió la manija para quitarlos, sacó uno, lo agitó y lo volvió a poner, sin resultado alguno.

— Cámbialos— dijo Silver con cierto nerviosismo—. El partido está mortal, necesito saber qué pasa.

— Síguelo en tu teléfono —obvió Shadow cruzándose de brazos

— ¡Se estaba cargando! —contestó el plateado, agitando a Shadow por los hombros. Este solamente le dio un coscorrón y el más joven lo soltó.

— No hagan un escándalo, señoritas, se les va a caer la manicura —espetó Sonic mientras ponía otro fusible.

— Para tu información, Faker, la manicura no "se cae", se arruina —puntualizó Shadow molesto, ocasionando que sus dos compañeros lo miraran un tanto extrañados—. Intenten vivir con una mujer y sabrán de qué hablo.

— Shadow quiere a Rouge, y la extraña y…

Sonic no pudo terminar su frase. Estaba estampado contra la pared. Silver ahogó un grito y una carcajada.

— Yo termino de poner los fusibles —dijo Shadow molesto y poniendo los dos tubos en su lugar. Subió la palanca y nada sucedió—. Es un hecho, este lugar apesta.

— Pero el precio es bueno —comentó Silver.

— Y así necesitan mi mitad para poder pagarlo.

— N-no necesitamos tu dinero… —dijo Sonic despegándose de la pared.

— Como sea, ya me cansé —Shadow sacó una esmeralda y quitó los fusibles—. Con esto bastará.

Por un momento, tuvieron electricidad nuevamente, pero las luces comenzaron a titilar y las chispas volaron por todos lados. Los tres erizos se miraron entre ellos y trataron de quitar la esmeralda, logrando electrificarse entre ellos. Los tres estaban tirados en el suelo, entre inconscientes y procurando conservar la dignidad que les quedaba.

— Odio este lugar —murmuró Shadow apagándose una llamita en su pelaje—. Te odio, Rouge. Te odio tanto…

* * *

 _Y bien, el capítulo que sigue es la segunda parte de esto... estoy segura que les gustará._

 _Gracias por leer y gracias por sus hermosos reviews :3 (sip, las miro a ustedes, Sony y Nina. Gracias nenas )_

 _Aquí tienen, más galletas virtuales jeje._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Sparks fly pt2

_Bueno, esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior._

 _Hace poco estaba jugando UNO y me hicieron un combo matador y terminé como con 10 cartas más en un solo juego. Se aprovechan de mí *se va a llorar a otro lado*_

 _En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Los tres erizos se miraron entre ellos. La electricidad se sentía en el aire, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Un par de ojos dorados miraron fijamente a un par de ojos, verdes como esmeraldas. El arma en la mano del plateado, dispuesta a atacar.

— ¡Alguien haga algo, maldición! —gritó Shadow molesto. Los dos compañeros lo miraron y simplemente gruñeron.

— Anda, come, come. Elijo azul —dijo Silver mirando a Sonic con cierta suficiencia.

— Agh, te odio —respondió Sonic tomando cuatro cartas del mazo.

Las velas que tenían en la mesa titilaron un poco. Shadow miró el bonche de cartas y puso un 3 azul, mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano derecha.

Y dado que no tenían nada más interesante qué hacer después de haber causado un corto circuito en toda la zona, y siendo que era lo suficientemente temprano como para irse a dormir, los tres se dispusieron a jugar UNO, muy a pesar de lo que pensara Shadow (quien secretamente, prefería ese juego sobre los demás juegos de mesa).

 _"'_ _Cause every night I will save your life"_

Silver tomó su teléfono y contestó enseguida.

— Perfecto, gracias, señor —dijo con una sonrisa de alivio—. El casero dijo que ya están reparando la electricidad de la zona, que es posible que en menos tiempo del que pensamos ya esté restablecida.

— "Menos tiempo del que pensaba" era hace dos horas —espetó Shadow secamente.

— Oh, vamos, gruñón, esto seguro que disfrutaste nuestra tarde de juegos —los brillantes ojos carmín, iluminados por las velas, miraron ferozmente a Sonic. A los tres aún les ardían las quemaduras del choque eléctrico que habían recibido—. De verdad eres un gruñón. Por cierto, ¿quién sigue?

— Yo —dijo Silver y puso una carta—. ¡Uno!

— Bien, pongo este +2 —comenzó a decir Sonic y vio que Shadow tiraba una carta igual. Silver tragó en seco.

— Uno —murmuró Shadow.

— No es justo —se quejó él tomando cuatro cartas del mazo.

— Oh no… —dijo Sonic viendo que no tenía más cartas para poner que pudieran afectar a su compañero oscuro.

— Gano, se acabó. Me voy a mi cuarto —dijo Shadow poniendo la última carta y levantándose.

Y justo en el momento en que se levantó, la electricidad regresó y las luces se encendieron. Los tres se miraron entre ellos al ver que la caja de los fusibles echaba un par de chispas.

— Creo que lo mejor será llamar al casero para que arreglen eso —dijo Sonic.

— O simplemente cambiar de nuevo los fusibles…

— Llamemos mejor al casero, eso será lo más sabio —dijo Silver antes de que Shadow intentara de nuevo meterse con la electricidad.

— Como quieran. Iré a mi habitación.

Los fusibles comenzaron a chisporrotear y las luces parpadearon. Definitivamente, tenían que llamar al casero.

* * *

 _Y bueno, en el siguiente veremos un poco de la interacción matutina de estos tres :3_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Early bird

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones (si tuvieron), o si les dieron el día libre por Navidad, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien._

 _Este es el segundo capítulo que escribí cuando salió esta idea, sin embargo, los otros dos que ya subí eran necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia jeje. Definitivamente, es uno de mis favoritos. Me encanta pensar que Shadow es de esos que se despiertan temprano (a final de cuentas, es un soldado, tiene sentido jeje)._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _Fly in the freedom_

Sonic abrió un ojo y se dio la vuelta en la cama. La música provenía del baño, o eso parecía. La letra de la canción se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde.

 _Looking for answers, and looking for the clue_

Nuevamente, el azul se dio vuelta en la cama, la música se detuvo y oyó pasos. Se preguntó qué hora era, vio el reloj que tenía en su cómoda y notó que eran las cinco de la mañana. Oyó el ruido de la regadera y nuevamente, la canción comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

La dulce voz de la cantante llenaba toda la habitación, y, de haber sido otra hora del día, le habría agradado.

 _Fly in the freedoom, oh_

¡Rouge! Eso era, le recordaba a Rouge. Pero, ¿quién estaba escuchando eso a las cinco de la mañana en la regadera? Su mente comenzó a descifrar cuando comenzó a sonar el riff de una guitarra eléctrica. No cabía duda, era Shadow.

 _I see, I hear no evil, black paintings on the walls…_

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" pensó Sonic mientras se ponía una almohada en la cabeza. El ruido de la regadera y de la música se detuvo. "Al fin. Shadow, ¿de verdad es necesario pararte tan temprano?" Oyó unos pasos detenerse enfrente de su puerta.

— ¿Dónde está el cereal? —se oyó desde afuera.

— No lo sé, se supone que está en la alacena —gruñó Sonic tapándose de nuevo con la almohada.

— Ya busqué en la alacena, arriba del refrigerador y en la estufa…

"¿Por qué diantres buscó en la estufa?" pensó Sonic tratando de encontrarle un hilo al asunto.

— ¿Si quiera sabes dónde está el café? —volvió a decir el erizo negro con un tono más molesto.

— No hay café —contestó Sonic sin mostrar más emoción. Una lanza hecha de energía pura atravesó la puerta.

— La mandaré a reparar cuando regrese —gruñó Shadow y se oyó cómo se alejaba.

Sonic se levantó de la cama, encendió la luz y evaluó los daños de su puerta. Silver se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y miró el hoyo que había hecho Shadow.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el plateado con un poco de terror en su rostro.

— Debemos comprar café… o encontrar la manera en que Shadow y Rouge se contenten —respondió Sonic tallándose la sien.

Más tarde, Shadow llegó con una puerta, quitó de tajo la que estaba rota y comenzó a poner la nueva.

— A shadow of myself is who I am…— murmuró mientras trabajaba.

— Shadow, tenemos que hablar —dijo Sonic acercándose con una botella de agua, se la ofreció como señal de paz.

— ¿Sí?

— Tienes que aceptar que lo que sucedió en la mañana no estuvo bien —continuó Sonic tratando de no hacer enojar a su compañero.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy cambiando la puerta?

— Él tiene un punto —dijo Silver desde la cocina. Sonic volvió a tallarse la sien.

— De acuerdo, solo… ¿podrías no ser tan ruidoso en la mañana? Te levantas muy temprano y la gente normal duerme un poco más…

— Pago la mitad de la renta, tengo derecho a escuchar música mientras me baño —el erizo negro continuó atornillando la puerta—. Y para tu información, duermes demasiado.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente. No quedaba mucho por discutir con el erizo negro. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que Silver estaba cocinando.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó el azul a su amigo, quien estaba usando un delantal que decía "Kiss the cook"

— Estoy haciendo una receta que vi en internet— dijo el chico mientras removía un estofado en una olla enorme, luego, miró a Sonic y hacia las habitaciones—. ¿Crees que podríamos hacer que se reconcilien? —susurró esperando que Shadow no los oyera.

— ¡Silver, eres un genio! —exclamó el erizo azul dándole un beso en la cabeza a su compañero de cuarto—. ¡AUCH!

— Somos erizos, Sonic, recuerda, púas —agregó quitándole una púa de la nariz a su amigo.

— Ugh, como sea, la operación "eliminar al emo" ha comenzado.

* * *

 _¿Qué será lo que estos dos erizos hagan para hacer que Shadow y Rouge se reconcilien? ¿Será posible que se reconcilien? Sigan pendientes de esta serie "Las maravillosas aventuras del Team S" para descubrirlo._

 _Hay galletas de gengibre y chocolate caliente en la salida, ya saben, pueden servirse con gusto ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Mascot issues

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Este es el capítulo que más risa me ha dado escribir. Les juro que a medida que iba escribiendo, me tiraba carcajadas que mi madre pensaba que estaba loca (bueno, sí lo piensa, pero...)_

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Silver llevaba una lista de supermercado bastante detallada: tomates maduros, queso fontina (rebanado, no en trozos. "Por Dios, Sonic, ¿cómo vas a traer de otro queso? Olvídalo, yo voy a hacer las compras mejor"), spaghetti fino ("el grueso no se coce adecuadamente... prefiero el fino), orégano, tomillo, cebollas, una botella de vino ("anjou o merlot, cualquiera de los dos está bien… no, no quiero vino tinto, el mejor es el rosa. Sí, el merlot también puede ser tinto…")

— Y es por eso que yo tengo que encargarme de esto —murmuró Silver mientras con su poder de telekinesis ponía los elementos de su lista en el carrito de súper.

— Haces que Faker suene más insoportable de lo normal —dijo Shadow caminando al lado de él. El plateado se sobresaltó levemente. Había olvidado que llevaba al erizo oscuro con él.

 _Los tres erizos estaban en la sala, jugando una partida de Halo. Silver vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que debía ir a comprar los insumos para su cena de la noche. Por fin había invitado a Blaze a cenar y quería preparar algo perfecto para la felina._

— _Lo siento, chicos, me voy —dijo el más joven de los tres y dejó su control sobre la mesa de centro._

— _Pero si estamos a la mitad de algo —dijo Sonic con un leve quejido._

— _Regreso en un rato, es lo que te dije que quiero comprar —continuó Silver y un leve sonrojo pasó por su rostro._

— _Voy contigo —dijo Shadow seriamente._

— _Puedo ir solo, Shadow, gracias._

— _Necesito comprar algunas cosas… y te puedo dar un aventón._

 _Silver no iba a mentir, desde que vio al azabache llegar en su Jeep, había tenido ganas de subirse en él. De los tres, era el único que sabía manejar y, aunque no lo necesitaran, ir en un automóvil era muy cool y le daba un toque muy edgy._

 _Y contrario a lo que pensaba, Shadow manejaba de manera cuidadosa. Aunque podía notar que, dentro de él, las ganas de matar se hacían presentes cuando estuvieron detrás de una viejecita que manejaba a menos de 20 km/h._

— ¿llevas lo que necesitas? —preguntó Silver y Shadow le mostró un tarro gigante de café—. Perfecto, ahora, solo nos falta el vino… y el pasillo está —comenzó a buscar por todos lados y vio, al fondo, el pasillo número 8, el de vinos y licores—… allá. Es lo último de la lista.

Los dos caminaron por el largo pasillo de los vinos y, mientras el más joven terminaba de elegir una botella, una botarga en forma de vaca se les acercó, llevaba una charola con muestras gratis de queso. El plateado la miró y agarró un pedacito, mientras que vio a su compañero quedarse en su lugar, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Tome una muestra, es nuestro nuevo queso "vaquita feliz" —dijo alguien desde adentro de la botarga.

— No —respondió Shadow secamente.

— Ande, está muuuuy delicioso —agregó imitando el mujido de las vacas.

— No.

— Me pagan por pedazo, así que, tome uno y todos seremos felices —insistió la persona.

— Shadow, solo toma un pedazo y…

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MALDITA VACA! —gritó el erizo y sacó un arma.

— ¡VIEJO, CÁLMATE, ES SOLO UNA BOTARGA! —gritó Silver tratando de hacer que las cosas se calmaran. La botarga dejó su charola sobre los vinos y extendió los brazos.

— ¿Quiere pleito? Venga, que no te tengo miedo.

— T-te voy a volar la cabeza.

— Shadow.

— Anda, hazlo, esta cosa aguanta hasta un piano —la botarga se golpeó el pecho.

— Shadow…

El erizo apuntó a la cabeza de la botarga y jaló el gatillo, pero nada sucedió. Silver suspiró aliviado y, con su poder, elevó el carrito y jaló a su amigo.

— Lo siento, gracias, eh… pase bonito día —dijo el plateado tomando otro pedacito de queso—. Vámonos, Shadow.

Los dos pagaron, y se subieron al Jeep sin decir palabra alguna. Shadow arrancó y avanzó lo más rápido posible.

— Shadow, me has dejado en vergüenza… y mira que he pasado peores vergüenzas en mi vida —Silver parecía muy ofendido.

— Esas cosas, son el mal viviente.

— ¿Sabes que dentro de ellas hay personas comunes y corrientes, verdad?

— ¡¿TÚ COMO LO SABES?! ¡BIEN PODRÍA SER EGGMAN DISFRAZADO! —gritó mirando a Silver y agitando su puño.

— ¡Pon las manos en el volante, por todo lo que es bueno! —gritó Silver aferrándose a su cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡DEJA DE GRITAR COMO NENA, MALDITA SEA!

Una vaca se cruzó en el camino, y, en un momento, Silver hizo un campo de fuerza que evitó que se mataran.

— Esta es la última vez que te traigo al supermercado —masculló el plateado y se talló las sienes.

* * *

— Silver, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —dijo Blaze mirando al erizo, mientras estaban comiendo.

— No es nada…

— Está bien… oye —dijo ella tratando de hacer que su compañero estuviera de mejor humor—… ¿sabías que el queso "vaquita feliz" es muuuy delicioso? —agregó imitando el tono que había usado la botarga.

Silver miró a la felina fijamente mientras un tic nervioso se dejaba ver en su ojo y dejó caer su cara sobre el spaghetti.

* * *

 _Y bueno, espero que pasen un buen inicio de año en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les deseo lo mejor y mucho mucho éxito en el 2018._

 _Hay tacos de pavo para todo el que quiera servirse ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Girl's night

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, ya casi regreso a clases, pero antes de desaparecerme por otros seis meses, quería dejarles algo. Bueno, eso de "desaparecerme" es un tanto ambiguo, como bien puede que no me pare por aquí en un tiempo, también puede que regrese de vez en cuando jeje. Eso dependerá de mi estado de ánimo y de la carga de trabajo que tenga..._

 _Pero bueno, no quiero pensar en cosas tristes ahora, así que les dejo este capítulo. Siento que de todos es el más "serio", pero tiene un propósito ;)_

 _Muchas gracias, por cierto, a Nina que me ha dejado muchos y hermosos reviews._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Los tres erizos estaban en uno de sus muchas noches de juegos. Shadow tenía unos días libres de misiones ("agente Shadow, después de lo sucedido con la botarga de la marca "vaquita feliz", consideramos que lo mejor será que se quede en casa un par de días") y sabía que ni Sonic ni Silver tenían cosas que hacer.

— Por cierto, Blaze parecía un poco molesta cuando se fue —dijo Sonic mientras se escondía detrás de una caja. Shadow y Silver disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

— Ella es así —respondió Silver viendo cómo su personaje era acribillado—. A veces está contenta, a veces se enoja por cosas que no entiendo.

— Quiere que le propongas matrimonio —dijo Shadow mientras mataba al personaje de Sonic.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes de eso? —preguntó Sonic mirando a Shadow con cierta curiosidad. No era como que él fuera una persona muy abierta a sus sentimientos.

— Llevan muchos años saliendo, seguro quiere algo más. O va a terminar contigo. Cualquiera de las dos —él continuó disparando—. Además, era la primera vez que le cocinabas, seguro esperaba algo más…

Silver tragó en seco. Reiniciaron su partida y siguieron matándose por unos minutos más.

— ¿Y tú, Sonic? —preguntó Silver.

— ¿Yo qué?

— Tú y Amy

— Nosotros no tenemos nada. Son cosas de ella —dijo él sonriendo. Silver y Shadow compartieron miradas.

— Pero, ¿no la amas? ¿ni siquiera te gusta?

Sonic no respondió. Silver lo acorraló y lo acribilló como Shadow lo había hecho un par de minutos antes.

— Pero si hablamos de no hablar de los sentimientos, tenemos aquí a don Sonrisas —dijo el azul evadiendo la pregunta y sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿Van a comenzar de nuevo con eso? —él puso el control en la mesa de centro.

— En serio, ustedes parece que llevan casados muchos años. Discuten como una pareja, terminan sus frases, es más, estoy seguro que tu adicción al café es cosa de Rouge —explicó Sonic comenzando a usar ese tono que deja ver que estás tratando de sacar una verdad.

— Ideas tuyas. Además, ella anda con Knuckles, ¿no?

Ahora tocó el turno para que Sonic y Silver se miraran entre sí. Habían encontrado el punto débil del erizo oscuro y sacarían provecho de ello para regresarlo a su casa y de una vez por todas, estar en paz.

— De hecho, no —respondió Sonic con cierta suficiencia—. Traían algo, pero tiene mucho tiempo que eso murió.

— Oh sí, eso lo sabe todo el mundo —continuó el plateado con una leve sonrisa.

— Y Amy me ha dicho que ha visto a Rouge menos coqueta con otros chicos—remató Sonic, logrando que Silver lo mirara como preguntándole si era cierto. El azul le hizo una seña de que siguiera con el plan.

— Pues yo la he visto muy coqueta como siempre —espetó Shadow secamente.

— Pues será solo contigo —Sonic miró a su plateado amigo y guiñó un ojo.

— Ya sé a dónde quieren llegar, pero no lo van a lograr —dijo Shadow levantándose de su asiento—. Tú—señaló a Sonic—, hazle caso a Rose de una vez por todas. Y tú—señaló a Silver—, pídele matrimonio a Blaze. Y por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a cocinar ese spaghetti, estaba terrible.

El azabache se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación.

— Bueno, la primera parte de la operación "eliminar al emo" no salió muy bien —dijo Sonic tallándose el mentón.

— ¿En serio quedó horrible? —preguntó Silver con ojos de cachorro.

— No, no, estuvo bien —respondió Sonic rascándose el cuello. Recordó el platillo y su estómago gruñó—. Es solo que él no tiene… eh, buen gusto para la comida.

— ¿Y sí le vas a hacer caso a Amy?

— ¿Y tú le vas a pedir matrimonio a tu novia?

— Touché.

Los dos erizos se quedaron en la sala, pensando en lo que había pasado y suspiraron molestos.

* * *

 _"¿Quieres queso y no sabes cuál elegir?_

 _¡La vaquita feliz llegó aquí!_

 _Queso, queso, queso. Come mucho queso._

 _Sé una vaquita y cómpranos queso._

 ** _Queso "Vaquita Feliz", el mejor queso de todo Mobius._**

 ** _Este producto puede causar alergia, no se meta con nuestras botargas, coma frutas y verduras_** _"_

— Adoro este comercial —dijo Amy apagando la televisión.

— Y yo adoro ese queso, es delicioso —dijo Blaze llevándose un pedacito a la boca.

— ¿Quién invitó a la botarga? —dijo Rouge mirando a la botarga que estaba sentada en la sala, la cual, las saludó.

— ¡Es un viejo amigo! —dijo Amy sonriendo—. Necesitaba un lugar dónde quedarse después de que se peleó con un loco en el supermercado. Pero mañana regresa a trabajar.

— ¿Alguien quiere queso muuuuy delicioso? —dijo la botarga y sacó una charola repleta de queso.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron todas.

* * *

 _Bueno, me encantó el pequeño final que le di jeje. La fase uno de la operación "eliminar al emo" no salió bien, pero... ¿las demás fases saldrán bien? ¿Sonic y Silver recuperarán su departamento? ¿La botarga conseguirá repartir todas sus muestras de queso? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Las maravillosas aventuras del team S" xD_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Kitty Cat

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Regreso con un capítulo más de esta loca historia jeje. Este capítulo salió de una conversación con Ninaj14, a quien por cierto, le mando un besote por todos los reviews que me ha dejado._

 _Y bueno, no tengo mucho por decir, exepto que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Día de limpieza. No era que les gustara mucho estar haciendo limpieza, pero era un mal necesario. Silver aspiraba mientras Sonic lavaba el baño y Shadow sacudía los libreros.

— ¿Y por qué me tocó a mí el baño? —se quejó Sonic mientras tallaba el retrete muy molesto.

— Porque perdiste en el piedra, papel o tijera —contestó Shadow mientras sacaba libro por libro y les quitaba el polvo. Sacó uno y lo miró —. ¿Cincuenta sombras de plata?

— Deja eso —dijo Silver quitándole el libro de las manos—. A Sonic no le gusta que le agarren sus libros de…

— La secuela estuvo mejor, pero honestamente, me aburrió mucho —dijo Shadow como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —continuó Silver como si fuera cualquier cosa y el oscuro lo miró con una ceja levantada—. Digo, eso es lo que me han comentado…

El erizo negro no dijo nada, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo sacudió, poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar.

— Oigan, encontré algo que no sé cómo llegó aquí —dijo Sonic y salió del baño con algo detrás de su espalda.

— Más vale que no sea lo que creo que es, o tendrás un puño marcado en tu cara —dijo Shadow con una vena saltándole en la sien.

— Dudo que pensaras que fuera… ¡esto! —el azul les mostró un pequeño gato negro.

— ¿Un gato? —dijeron los erizos mirando al pequeño felino en las manos de su compañero.

— Pero no se ve como… ya saben, un gato…

— Supongo que debe ser un gato de otra dimensión —agregó el erizo encogiéndose de hombros. El pequeño maulló.

— ¿Y cómo llegó aquí? —preguntó Shadow mirándolo fijamente.

— Estaba junto a esto —le dio una esmeralda del Caos color verde.

— Maldita cuarta esmeralda, ahí estabas.

— Y bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó Silver acariciando la cabeza del gato con mucho cuidado.

— Regresarlo a su mundo —dijo Shadow secamente

— Pero… es tan bonito —continuó Silver, mirando con ternura al felino.

— Silver, una mascota es una gran responsabilidad que…

— ¡Yo lo voy a cuidar, y lo voy a amar, y lo voy a bañar…

Shadow y Sonic se miraron entre ellos y, por primera vez en la vida, estaban de acuerdo en algo.

— Es una mala idea —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Pero… por favor, yo lo quiero —continuó Silver con un tono de niño, agregándole grandes y llorosos ojos dorados.

— Conmigo eso no va a fun… ¡Faker! ¡No caigas en su trampa! —dijo Shadow al ver que el azul estaba comenzando a dudar.

— Bueno, no nos caería mal algo de compañía… —comenzó a decir Sonic.

— ¿Acaso no es suficiente compañía la que nos hacemos entre nosotros?

— Pero… míralo, seguramente no tiene hogar en su mundo —trató Silver enseñándole el gato al erizo negro.

— Eso no quiere decir que…

— Anda… di que sí —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, e incluso, el pequeño gato miró a Shadow con cara de estar rogando por quedarse.

— Hagan lo que quieran. Solo les advierto, si toca mis cosas, se va con una patada al primer mundo que encuentre.

Los otros dos erizos saltaron emocionados y Shadow se retiró a su habitación.

— ¿Y qué nombre le vamos a poner? —preguntó Sonic acariciando la cabeza del gato.

— ¡Shadow porque es negro! —dijo Silver emocionado.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —gritó Shadow desde su habitación.

— No sé… eh… ¿es hembra o es macho? —preguntó Silver.

— Es un gato, yo no lo voy a revisar.

— Está bien… te llamarás… ¡Storm! No tenemos conocidos que se llamen así.

— Te llamarás "Storm" entonces —declaró Sonic alzando al gato al más puro estilo del Rey León.

"Rouge, de verdad, lamento haberte llamado gorda, pero sigo pensando que deberías dejar de comer en McEggmans'" escribió Shadow tratando de regresar a su departamento.

"Muérete, Shadow" recibió como respuesta.

* * *

 _Bueno, ahora saben por qué Rouge corrió a Shadow... en específico. Pero es que la comida rápida es tan rica *llora en gordura*_

 _Pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sigo haciendo más para ustedes :3_

 _Hoy hay pollo en barbacoa y agua de jamaica xD Sírvanse con gusto._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	8. Are you afraid of the dark?

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Después de mil años regreso con un capítulo nuevo. En realidad ha sido un mes súper difícil, pero aquí estoy y les puedo adelantar que muy pronto tendrán un nuevo capítulo. Y para mis dulces amiguitos que aman el shadouge, tengo una historia en el horno que estoy segura que amarán. La verdad es que, aunque he estado lejos de Fanfiction en estos últimos meses, tengo muchas ideas revoloteando en la cabeza. Solo dénme un poco de tiempo y verán los resultados._

 _Y bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia y por seguir leyendo._

 _Les dejo este capítulo que escribí mientras moría de estrés xD_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

— ¡Cuidado, es el monstruo de lodo! —gritó una mujer en la pantalla. Los tres erizos estaban viendo una película, sentados en el gran sofá de la sala—. Viene a matarnos, doctor Buen Rostro. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Tenemos que huir, señorita Alegría. Por aquí —respondió el científico y los dos huyeron.

— Diez rings a que el monstruo está justo donde ellos quieren refugiarse —dijo Shadow con un tono seco.

— Shh, déjanos ver la película —dijo Sonic llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

— ¡AGH, EL MONSTRUO ESTÁ AQUÍ! —gritó la mujer y el monstruo se comió al hombre que la acompañaba.

— Me deben dinero.

— ¡Cállate, Shadow!

"El Monstruo de Lodo ataca de nuevo" era la película más vieja que pudieron encontrar en el catálogo de Mobi-films, y la que prometía ser un film de horror que los tendría al borde del asiento, pero resultó ser un bodrio. Uno que por lo menos los estaba entreteniendo en esa noche.

De repente, un crujido hizo que despegaran los ojos de la pantalla. Venía de la cocina. Los tres se miraron entre ellos y supusieron que era el viento, ya que afuera había una tormenta muy fuerte. Continuaron viendo al monstruo de lodo, el cual estaba comiéndose a la señorita Alegría y se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos. Todo estaba normal hasta que oyeron que algo caía en el suelo, como una olla.

— Tu gato está seguramente comiéndose las sobras —dijo Shadow muy molesto.

— Pero Storm está aquí —dijo Silver señalando al gato en su regazo.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que está en la cocina? —preguntó Sonic un tanto desconcertado.

— Seguro no es nada, vamos a continuar con la película —dijo el erizo plateado regresando un poco el vídeo, para ver lo que se habían perdido al tener esta conversación.

La gente huía del monstruo de lodo, el cual, crecía cada vez más. Parecía que nada detendría al ente, hasta que se fue al mar y se deshizo por completo, dejando escapar a sus víctimas.

— ¿En serio ese es el final? —dijo Shadow enojado.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Los efectos eran del tiempo en que Eggman era joven —agregó Sonic dejando su tazón de palomitas a un lado.

— Eggman no es tan viejo —comentó el oscuro en voz baja.

— Oh, es cierto, tú tienes como mil años de existencia, ¿no? —dijo el azul en tono de burla—. Dime, ¿cómo eran los dinosaurios, Shadow?

— Vas a pagar—otro ruido, pero ahora proveniente del pasillo los sacó de su pelea—… eso definitivamente no es normal.

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, Silver dejando a su mascota en el sofá. Los tres caminaron lentamente hacia el pasillo, y encendieron la luz. No había nadie ahí.

— Bueno, posiblemente sea solo el viento —dijo el plateado encogiéndose de hombros.

— No me parece que sea solo el viento. Es demasiada coincidencia como para que sea algo aislado —dijo Shadow mirando hacia todos lados.

En la sala, se oyó que se caía el tazón de las palomitas, el gato comenzó a gruñir y se oyó que una lámpara se caía. Los tres corrieron a la sala y encendieron la luz, viendo a un ser cubierto completamente de lodo. Los tres gritaron, y el ser también gritó al mismo tiempo, mientras el gato bufaba y gruñía.

— ¡EL MONSTRUO DE LODO! —gritó Silver aterrado.

— ¡¿ESA COSA EXISTE?! —exclamó Sonic también asustado.

— ¡HAY QUE ECHARLE AGUA PARA QUE SE MUERA! —gritó Shadow corriendo a la cocina, mientras sus compañeros corrían del ser que los perseguía.

— ¡APÚRATE, SHADOW!

El erizo negro tomó un traste de la alacena y lo llenó de agua, Sonic y Silver se quitaron del camino y el agua cayó sobre el monstruo que los perseguía.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES?! —exclamó una tejón naranja quitándose las partes de lodo que estaban escurriendo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sticks? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sonic entre molesto y sorprendido.

— El gobierno me busca, necesitaba un lugar para refugiarme —respondió ella con su habitual tono de conspiración.

— ¿Y qué hacías cubierta de lodo?

— Eso fue un accidente, me caí con la tormenta.

— Sonic, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Silver tratando de encontrarle pies o cabeza a la situación. Sonic suspiró.

— Chicos, ella es Sticks the Badger, es amiga mía del tiempo en que viví en aquella isla que les comenté—explicó Sonic y después se acercó a ellos—… es un poco "especial"—agregó en voz baja y señalándose la cabeza—, síganle la corriente y se irá en menos de lo que creen.

— Ya somos muchos en el departamento, ¿después qué? ¿Eggman también se vendrá a vivir con nosotros? —dijo Shadow molesto.

— Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso —espetó Sonic entrecerrando los ojos—. Además, muérdete la lengua, que tener a Eggman de roomie es lo peor del mundo.

— ¿Tú cómo…—comenzó a decir Silver.

— No preguntes —mencionó el azul sintiendo un escalofrío.

— Bueno, bueno, no es por aguarles la fiesta, chicos, pero creo que tengo que irme —dijo Sticks mirando hacia el techo del departamento—. Este lugar es demasiado vulnerable. Tengo la sensación de que me espían aquí. Como si hubiera algún agente del gobierno infiltrado entre ustedes —miró a Shadow con recelo—. Fue un gusto verte, Sonic. ¡Adiós!

Y sin decir más, salió por la puerta y se fue.

Los tres erizos se quedaron sin palabras, se dispusieron a acomodar las cosa que habían tirado en la persecución y a olvidar lo que había sucedido.

— Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Storm? —dijo Silver buscando a su gato por todos lados.

— No, posiblemente debe estar en tu habitación —respondió Sonic dándole una palmada en la espalda—… y con esto terminamos la noche de películas. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir…

Shadow y Silver se miraron entre ellos y cada cual se fue a su habitación.

* * *

"Hoy fue un día horrible. Cada día extraño más mi casa. Pero Rouge sigue sin dejarme regresar. ¿Algún día podré dormir en mi propia cama de nuevo? ¿Tomar el café en mi taza favorita? ¿Espiar a Rouge mientras se cambia?" El erizo borró la última línea y escribió "¿Espiar a Rouge mientras cocina esos deliciosos panqueques que me encantan? El mundo nunca lo sabrá.

Eso es todo por hoy, diario."

El erizo guardó la libreta debajo de su cama y se recostó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormido. De repente, algo cayó sobre su cara y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, se chocó contra ella y comenzó a maullar.

— ¡Storm! ¿Estás bien? —gritó Silver entrando en la habitación y agarrando al gato—. ¿Shadow no te hizo nada?

— Sal de mi cuarto AHORA —dijo el erizo negro tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

— A veces creo que Sonic tiene razón y eres un gruñón. Buenas noches, Shadow —dijo Silver con un tono de reproche, salió y cerró la puerta.

— Necesito regresar a casa —murmuró Shadow poniéndose una almohada en la cara.

* * *

 _Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. ¿Cuándo regresará nuestro amado Shadow a su casa? Véanlo en nuestro próximo capítulo de "Las maravillosas aventuras del Team S"._

 _Fiu, qué cosas... eh... ¿siguen aquí? Ehm... bueno, eh... les dejo aquí un pequeño comercial. En mi perfil hay un link para un sitio llamado Sweek. En él encontrarán historias originales mías. Cuando gusten, pueden darse una vuelta por ahí :3_

 _Después de este comercial, me retiro. ¡Tengan buena semana!_

 _Hay dulces y refrescos para los que quieran tomar algo antes de irse._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	9. Skype

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero no tanto como la última jejeje._

 _Espero que los que hayan tenido vacaciones las hayan disfrutado y los que sigan de vacaciones, las estén aprovechando al máximo. Para los que vivimos en México, el siguiente puente es hasta mayo. Pero bueno, solo queda echarle ganas :)_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por dejar lindos reviews._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

El pitido de la computadora hizo que Sonic corriera rápidamente a ver qué era. Una llamada estaba entrando y contestó enseguida.

— ¡Knuckles! ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo el erizo azul realmente complacido de ver a su amigo equidna—. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

— Bueno, ha sido un poco largo, pero estoy en Uganda —contestó él sonriendo.

— ¿En Uganda? ¿Y la Master Emerald?

— Eso no importa ahora, I found the wae and the kwiin —respondió él chasqueando la lengua. Sonic lo miró un tanto confundido—. Es… una cosa que tienen los lugareños de aquí—agregó riendo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

— Nada realmente. Tails se fue con unos vengadores, Silver está viviendo conmigo y…

— ¡Faker, volviste a dejar tus zapatos en el baño! —gritó Shadow molesto.

— ¿Esa es la voz de Shadow? ¿Vives con Shadow?

— Desgraciadamente, sí —el azul se talló las sienes y suspiró un poco molesto—. Tuvo un problema marital y ahora se está quedando aquí.

— ¿Rouge lo dejó por fin? —corroboró Knuckles tallándose la barbilla, señal de que estaba pensando en algo, su amigo lo miró extrañado y tosió—. No que me interese, por supuesto.

— Claro, a nadie le interesa Rouge —Sonic volteó los ojos habiendo oído lo mismo del erizo negro en repetidas ocasiones.

* * *

 _Los erizos habían ido a McEggmans a comer, ya que después del incidente de Sticks, no encontraban algunos de sus utensilios de cocina y no podían preparar nada._

— _Yo voy a querer una Eggburger con extra jamón malvado y una soda de uva… y el juguetito de Orbot —dijo Silver viendo el menú—. ¿Tú, Sonic?_

— _Quiero una McEgg con salsa BBQ y aros de cebolla… y soda de naranja… ¿y tú, Shadow? —Sonic volteó a ver al erizo negro y lo vio admirando a una niña rubia, vestida de azul._

— _María… —murmuró él con un aire un tanto triste._

— _Shadow, tu comida, para hoy —dijo el azul tronando los dedos enfrente de su cara._

— _Te odio —le dijo mientras veía el menú—. Quiero una Eggburger con queso, sin pepinillos, con cebolla y tomate, sin cátsup y con un toque de mostaza dulce, quiero papas grandes y cola dietética._

— _Qué específico._

— _Es lo que Rouge siempre pide… no que me interese, por supuesto—agregó carraspeando._

* * *

Knuckles miró a Sonic mientras él estaba perdido en su recuerdo. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío y sus ojos, vidriosos de estar abiertos tanto tiempo.

— Bro, regresa, bro —dijo Knuckles tronando los dedos enfrente de la cámara. Sonic no respondía—. ¡SONIC HAY OFERTAS DE CHILIDOGS!

— ¡¿DÓNDE?! —gritó el erizo saliendo de su trance—. Ah, Knuckles, es cierto—se aclaró la garganta—… eh, no. Rouge y Shadow siguen teniendo lo que sea que tienen, solo que ella se enojó con él y lo sacó del departamento.

— Ya veo —el equidna se talló el mentón, pensando en lo que Sonic le había dicho.

— ¡FAKER, ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE DIGO QUE SAQUES TUS COSAS DEL BAÑO! ¡Y TÚ NO ME MIRES ASÍ, YO GRITO SI QUIERO! —exclamó Shadow con un tono que no dejaba a juegos.

«Pobre gato» pensó el erizo «Shadow no debería maltratarlo así, si no le gustan…» de repente, vio al gato pasando por la sala y se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando a Silver.

— Un momento, ¿sí?

— De acuerdo —respondió Knuckles.

La sala se quedó sola y Knuckles se quedó viendo el decorado. Estaba seguro de que era una mala idea que los tres vivieran juntos.

— ¡Shadow, deja de gritarle a Silver, lo asustas! —se oyó la voz de Sonic resonar por todo el departamento.

— ¡Pues que deje de mirarme como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien gritar! —respondió Shadow con el mismo tono.

— ¡¿Esperabas que viviera como tú?! ¡Deja a Silver en paz!

— ¡Dejen de gritar los dos! —se oyó la voz de Silver muy molesto—. ¡El que me alteren los gritos no es porque sea delicado!

— ¡Tú no te metas en esto! —le gritaron Sonic y Shadow.

— ¡Los odio a los dos!

— ¡Yo no sé ni por qué estoy viviendo con ustedes! —continuó Shadow.

— ¡Porque tu novia te corrió, por eso! —le contestó Silver con un tono de reproche—. ¡Si fueras un poco más delicado ella no estaría enojada!

— ¡No metas a mi mujer en esto!

— ¡Entonces sí admites que son pareja!

— ¡Púdranse los dos! —gritó Shadow y se oyeron pasos fuertes. Knuckles vio al erizo salir y azotar la puerta—. ¡Regresaré al rato!

Sonic apareció enfrente de la cámara de nuevo, tallándose las sienes. Miró a Knuckles como si estuviera pidiendo clemencia.

— ¿Qué tan lejos dices que está Uganda?

— You don't know the wae —le respondió el equidna con una sonrisa malvada—. Creo que estás pasándola bien con tus compañeros.

— ¡Sálvame! —suplicó el azul abrazando la cámara.

— No, la verdad disfruto viendo esto. Adiós.

Knuckles se rió y vio a los demás equidnas que estaban cerca. Vieron una estatua de una loli y comenzaron a rodearla. Todos se veían emocionados y comenzaron a saltar emocionados.

— All hail the kwiin

Y todos comenzaron a chasquear la lengua mientras bailaban alrededor de la estatua.

Mientras tanto, Sonic estaba en la cocina, con una taza de té. Silver, desde el otro lado de la cocina estaba mirándolo un tanto receloso.

— Me hablaste feo —dijo Silver acariciando a su gato.

— Ya, Silver…

— Se va él o me voy yo —continuó él y se levantó—… ¡y me llevaré la mitad de lo que hay aquí! ¡Y al gato!

"Querido diario:

Ya no aguanto este lugar, Silver está todo el tiempo sensible y Shadow está todo el tiempo de gruñón. No sé por qué acepté que los tres viviéramos juntos.

A lo mejor, Silver tiene razón y debería darle una oportunidad a Amy y vivir juntos. Pero eso implica que ella decore todo y no quiero dormir en una cama suave y esponjosa como una nube… ¿y si llamo a Sally?

Ya no sé ni qué estoy pensando. Solo sé que, si Shadow vuelve a gritarle a Silver, me largo de este lugar".

— ¡Silver, tu gato se comió mi cereal! —se oyó el grito del erizo negro.

— ¡Fui yo, y estaba delicioso! —le respondió el plateado con un tono de reproche—. ¡Y lo volvería a hacer si es necesario!

"Bueno, tal vez otro día" terminó de escribir Sonic y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

* * *

 _Y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Lo sé, lo sé, me aproveché de un meme de hace dos meses (pero esto lo comencé a escribir hace como mes y medio, así que todavía estaba vigente). Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¿Sonic correrá a Shadow de una vez? ¿Shadow le pedirá disculpas a Rouge? ¿Knuckles regresará de Uganda? Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Las maravillosas aventuras del Team S"_

 _Y bueno, aprovecho para hacer un pequeño anuncio: el lunes cumplí 7 años en la página, y, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí hacer mi propia página de Facebook donde pondré links para mis historias (tanto fics como mis historias originales), algunos memes y consejos para escritores. Así que, si desean, me pueden encontrar como Mademoiselle LeChat. De todas formas, hay un link directo en mi perfil (que espero sí sirva jeje)._

 _Y bueno, es todo el comercial de hoy. Hay tamales y champurrado en la salida._

 _¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!_


	10. Girl's night pt2

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, antes que nada, una disculpa enoooorme por haber tardado tanto, pero realmente he estado ocupada con la escuela y otros proyectos personales._

 _De antemano, agradezco a todos por leer la historia, por seguir apoyándome tanto aquí como en mi nuevo proyecto en Sweek y por no bloquearme en sus bellos PM xD jejejeje._

 _Pero bueno, este capítulo será un tanto... meloso. Ya sabrán por qué jeje._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Los tres erizos estaban sentados en la sala, de brazos cruzados y sin mirarse a los ojos. Storm estaba en el medio, mirando a todos, y se rascó una oreja, como si toda la tensión en el ambiente le causara alergia. Sonic miró de reojo a los dos erizos que estaban con él. Shadow estaba mirando hacia un lado y Silver estaba tamborileando los dedos en su rodilla, mirando al gato.

— Tenemos que resolver esto —dijo el azul por fin.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué nos abracemos y que comencemos a llorar y cantar canciones de princesas? —respondió el oscuro mordazmente.

— Qué maduro eres, Shadow —espetó el plateado lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

— No vamos a llegar a ningún lado de esta forma —dijo Sonic tallándose la sien.

— Pues no es que queramos llegar a algún lugar —respondió Shadow enojado—, la verdad es que lo que menos quiero es estar aquí.

— ¡Entonces regresa a casa! —gritaron los otros dos, enojados.

— ¡No puedo, inútiles! —gritó él como si fuera obvio—. ¡Rouge no me quiere ahí, sigue enojada!

— ¿Y por qué no te disculpas? —le dijo Silver obviando la situación.

— ¿Acaso me has visto disculparme en mi vida?

— Don Amargado necesita unas clases de cortesía —agregó Sonic sonriendo burlonamente.

— Y por eso no le cuento a nadie mis problemas —masculló el oscuro cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Shadow tosió. Silver lo miró y se levantó, sentándose junto a él.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con ella? ¿Ya le dijiste que lo sientes? —preguntó el plateado con un tono de voz más calmado. Shadow masculló algo y miró a la pared.

— Puede ser —respondió secamente.

— ¿Y?

— Sigo aquí, ¿no? —espetó él aún más seco.

Silver se quedó pensando por un momento y miró a Sonic, quien estaba acariciando al gato y estaba divertido jugando con él. Cuando sintió la mirada de su compañero, alzó la vista y los miró sin saber qué era lo que estaba pensando el plateado.

— Bien, imaginemos que Sonic es Rouge y tú te vas a disculpar con él —dijo Silver a Shadow, sonriendo como si acabara de descubrir la electricidad.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos, es la única manera en que puedas regresar a tu casa —insistió él y Shadow refunfuñó—. Solo inténtalo, ¿sí?

El plateado usó sus ojos de gatito desamparado. Fue muy efectivo.

Shadow se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Sonic, se sentó a su lado, quitando al gato y mirando fijamente al azul. Carraspeó y se acomodó las púas.

— Perdón por llamarte gorda. Me preocupo por ti, por eso te dije que dejaras de comer tanta comida rápida —dijo Shadow rápidamente.

— Oh, eres un galán, Shadow, hazme un hijo —dijo Sonic fingiendo voz de mujer y fue lo último que pudo decir antes de terminar estampado contra una pared—. No… me duele…

— Muy bien, la sesión de práctica se terminó —masculló Shadow caminando furioso hacia su habitación.

— Eres un insensible, Sonic, por eso Amy ya no quiere salir contigo —dijo Silver muy enojado mirando hacia donde estaba Shadow.

— ¿Ella qué? —dijo Sonic sorprendido. El erizo negro se detuvo en seco, una de sus orejas se movió hacia la sala.

— Yo no dije nada, me voy a mi cuarto —el plateado se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su gato. Sonic se desincrustó de la pared y caminó renqueando hacia donde estaba el joven.

— No, ahora me dices. ¿Amy no quiere salir conmigo?

— Ahora sí te preocupas, ¿o no Faker? —dijo Shadow con un tono un tanto burlón.

— Cállate, Shadow.

— Digamos que un pajarito me dijo que está comenzando a aburrirse de tener que perseguirte toda la vida y que está buscando modelos más… interesantes —agregó el plateado con un tono más convincente—, pero claro —continuó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, _eso no te interesa_.

Sonic no dijo nada y se sentó en la sala. Los pedazos de pared seguían en su cuerpo y los sacudió molesto. Shadow se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, para intentar una segunda "reconciliación" con sus compañeros de cuarto.

El gato comenzó a jugar con las púas del oscuro, haciendo que este simplemente gruñera molesto, aunque dejó que el felino siguiera jugando con él por un rato más.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Silver mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

— Me disculparé con Rouge solo si Faker le dice a Amy lo que siente —dijo Shadow secamente. Los dos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Estás jugando?

— ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —dijo el erizo oscuro cruzándose de brazos. Los dos erizos se miraron entre ellos—. Eso creí. Entonces, ¿cuándo irás a confesarle tu amor a Rosie? —finalizó con una sonrisa malvada.

Sonic no dijo nada y se aclaró la garganta. Se cruzó de brazos y tosió. Shadow disfrutó ese momento.

— Mañana, mañana le diré —contestó el azul.

— ¡Sesión de práctica!

— No haré voz de mujer y definitivamente —comenzó a decir Shadow molesto—, no voy a decir "hazme un hijo".

— Anda, Shadow. Mientras mejor salga, más rápido te irás de aquí —dijo Silver emocionándose.

— Agh, de acuerdo —accedió el erizo y se sentó al lado de Sonic—. Faker, quiero que sepas que te odio.

— El sentimiento es mutuo —respondió Sonic y tomó la mano de Shadow, se aclaró la garganta y trató de cambiar su tono de voz—… Amy, tengo algo importante por decirte.

— Dime, Sonic —dijo Shadow con su monótono tono de voz, la mirada fría y aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

— Y-yo… yo no te odio —dijo el azul y tragó en seco—… eres… yo… Amy —él se levantó de golpe—… ¡NO PUEDO CON ESTO! ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE MALDITA SEA! —agregó señalando a Silver quien estaba desencajándose de risa.

— Shadow se quedará aquí por siempre entonces —replicó limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa—. La sesión ha terminado, creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo.

— Estoy de acuerdo en eso —dijo Shadow levantándose de su asiento y buscó las llaves de su Jeep.

"Hoy fue un día largo. Después de la "terapia" de Silver fuimos a comer. Las chicas estaban ahí. ¿Por qué siempre andan en grupo? Rouge llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, como su nombre. Pero estaba comprando esa McEggman que tanto le gusta. ¡¿Cómo puedo pedirle disculpas si está haciendo justo lo que le dije que no hiciera?!

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…"

— _Creo que Shadow tiene razón —dijo Rouge mientras comían. Blaze, Cream y Amy estaban con sus bandejas llenas de comida: papas, Nuggets y un sundae de chocolate, comenzando a derretirse en el calor del restaurante._

— _¿De qué hablas, Rouge? —preguntó Amy comiéndose una papa._

— _Estás bien como estás, simplemente debes hacer más tiempo en el gimnasio, es todo —dijo Blaze antes de que Rouge pudiera contestar._

— _Siendo honestas, creo que tengo una lonjita aquí —dijo agarrando un poco de su panza. Las otras dos chicas la miraron con un poco de recelo._

— _Eres la más fitness de las tres, no empieces —dijo Amy con un tono de queja._

— _Lo que quieres es a Shadow de regreso, ¿no? —agregó Blaze secamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su gaseosa—. Perdónalo y deja que regrese a su departamento._

 _Rouge no dijo nada y se atascó de papas fritas._

* * *

 _¿Será que Rouge decida perdonar a Shadow? ¿Será que Amy y Sonic tengan un final feliz? ¿Algún día dejaré de hacer preguntas sin sentido? Nadie lo sabe, pero pueden intentar averiguarlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Las Maravillosas aventuras del Team S"_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	11. 1 reason why

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, después de un tiempo tengo por fin el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que estuve pensando en subir este capítulo, sin embargo, les recuerdo que todo esto es simplemente una parodia._

 _Si alguno tiene algún problema de este tipo, de verdad, busquen ayuda. Son amados por alguien :3_

 _Pero bueno. Espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo que es un poquito más emocional. De verdad, espero que les guste._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

El silencio de una mañana fresca hacía que dormir fuera un placer. Shadow se levantó, como siempre, a las 5 de la mañana y comenzó su rutina de ejercicios. Al fin podría regresar a trabajar, por lo cual tenía que estar listo. Mientras hacía abdominales, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con sus compañeros de piso.

— Estúpidos erizos —murmuró mientras hacía la abdominal número 100—, pero me las pagarán algún día.

Se dirigió al baño y encontró a Silver, tirado en el suelo con un bote de pastillas en la mano. El erizo oscuro se dirigió a él enseguida, quitándole el bote de las manos y viendo su contenido. En la etiqueta estaba escrito claramente "Pseudoefedrina, paracetamol y naproxeno" y temió que el plateado hubiera intentado suicidarse. ¿Pero por qué querría hacerlo? El chico parecía ser el más feliz de los tres. Lo movió y vio que estaba respirando con dificultad.

— ¡Faker! ¡Llama una ambulancia! —gritó Shadow mientras tomaba los signos vitales del erizo, el cual abrió un ojo enseguida.

— ¿P-pasó algo malo? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres amado, no tienes por qué terminar así —le dijo Shadow abrazándolo. Silver lo abrazó.

— Yo también te quiero, Shadow.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Sonic asustado viendo la escena.

— Silver intentó suicidarse —respondió Shadow preocupado—, ¿llamaste a la ambulancia?

— ¡OH POR CHAOS! —respondió Sonic abrazando a Silver—. Silver, eres amado y no necesitas hacer eso.

Silver se quedó en silencio un momento, miró a los dos erizos que lo sostenían y tosió un poco.

— Chicos, estoy bien, de verdad…

— Ya estarás bien, pequeño, Shadow y yo estamos para ti —dijo Sonic arrullándolo.

— Es en serio, yo…

El sonido de la ambulancia resonó por todo el lugar. Los paramédicos entraron en menos de dos minutos y pusieron al plateado en una camilla y se lo llevaron. Los dos siguieron a la ambulancia en el Jeep y llegaron al hospital. Los paramédicos bajaron a Silver y se lo entregaron a los erizos.

— ¡Deben atenderlo! —gritó Sonic alterado.

— Señor, él se encuentra bien —respondió el paramédico un tanto molesto—. Solo tiene un resfriado terrible, necesita reposo.

— ¿Y la medicina que se tomó? —agregó Shadow molesto.

— Es un antigripal normal, señores, ahora, si me dan permiso —dijo el paramédico entrando al hospital—, tengo verdaderas emergencias qué atender.

Shadow y Sonic miraron a Silver sin comprender lo que pasaba.

— Intenté decirles que estoy bien —agregó estornudando. Los dos erizos lo miraron un tanto molestos—… ¿no me dijeron que soy amado?

— ¡NOS HICISTE HACER EL RIDÍCULO!

— ¡Les dije que estaba bien! —gritó Silver enojado y tosió—. ¡Ustedes como no han tenido que tomar antigripales no lo saben!

— ¿Y por qué estabas tirado en el suelo del baño? —preguntó Sonic tratando de no gritarle más al plateado. Él se sonrojó.

— Fui a tomar una pastilla, pero me resbalé con el tapete —comenzó a explicar el chico tallándose la nariz—, me quise levantar pero estaba muy cansado y me quedé dormido en el suelo. Las pastillas hacen que me dé mucho sueño…

Shadow se talló el entrecejo y gruñó. Sonic miró a los dos erizos y suspiró pesadamente. El sol estaba comenzando a asomarse por el horizonte y la gente que pasaba por ahí los miró un tanto extrañados.

— Vamos a desayunar algo, conozco una cafetería por aquí que abre desde temprano —musitó Sonic y los tres se subieron al Jeep.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, simplemente se miraban de reojo, hasta que vieron la cafetería que mencionaba el azul y entraron si más. Cada uno pidió una pila enorme de panqueques, huevos y tocino.

— Honestamente creo que deberían aprender un poco de medicina, aunque no la necesiten —dijo Silver mientras le ponía miel a sus panqueques.

— Y tú deberías decirnos cuando estés enfermo —dijo Shadow secamente—, si te mueres nadie le dará de comer a tu gato.

Silver miró a Shadow y sonrió levemente. Entre Sonic y Shadow, podía ver que quien más se había conmocionado por los sucesos era Shadow y, aunque jamás lo admitiera, se preocupaba por ellos.

— Si me muero, entierren a mi gato conmigo —agregó el plateado con una leve sonrisa.

— Eres un enfermo —le dijo Sonic y los dos rieron.

* * *

— Se supone que soy un ser supremo —dijo Shadow tomando un pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz.

— Y que lo digas, supongo que este resfriado era más fuerte que nosotros. Con razón Silver se tragó tantas pastillas —agregó Sonic arropándose con una manta.

— Solo me tomé una, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo —respondió el plateado, sentando con su gato en el regazo y un libro en el brazo del sofá.

Los dos estornudaron al mismo tiempo y maldijeron internamente.

* * *

"Silver me dio un susto horrible. Además de pegarme su resfriado con sus cochinos gérmenes.

Pero he de admitir que me preocupé cuando lo vi tirado en el baño. Simplemente sentí que estaba perdiendo a un amigo más. Pero eso nunca debe saberlo" El erizo miró hacia todos lados y continuó escribiendo. "Entre Faker y Silver, definitivamente Silver es mi preferido. Es como si tuviera algo que me conecta a él, como si fuera de mi familia…". Se quedó pensando por un momento y borró lo que acababa de escribir. "Es el menos odioso de los dos.

Necesito tomarme una de esas pastillas que se tomó él. Pero tiene razón, hacen que te duermas enseguida. No lo culpo por quedarse tirado en el baño"

Shadow estornudó una vez más y tomó un pañuelo de la caja que tenía en su cómoda.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. EL próximo prometo que será más gracioso. Ya está por la mitad y les juro me estuve riendo muchísimo al escribirlo._

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por seguir al pendiente._

 _Les mando muchos besos y hoy hay pastel de chocolate para todos._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	12. Babysitting

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Pues bien, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de su fic favorito xD Este capítulo estará dividido en dos y el próximo estará listo... pronto. Espero._

 _Para todos los que viven en México, hoy es día del padre, así que, feliciten a sus papás y denles mucho amor :3_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Dos toquidos en la puerta detuvieron a Silver en seco. Él se asomó y vio a un camaleón con dos niños. Se extrañó y abrió la puerta enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo el plateado viendo al camaleón morado. Cream y Charmy estaban detrás de él.

— Necesito un favor —respondió Espio un tanto molesto. Silver tenía una cara de confusión que hizo que el ninja se tallara la sien—. Vector no puede cuidar a Charmy y yo necesito terminar un trabajo, pero Cream vino a jugar y no tenemos con quién dejarlos.

Silver miró a los dos niños y sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de luz. Pocas veces había estado con los niños, pero le parecía una grandiosa idea.

— ¡Por supuesto! Déjalos conmigo, yo los cuido, ¿a qué hora vienes por ellos? —dijo Silver emocionado.

— En la noche, tal vez venga Vector, no lo sé. Niños, porténse bien con los erizos —finalizó Espio dirigiéndose a la conejita y al abejorro.

— ¡Sí, Espio! —dijeron los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El camaleón desapareció en una bomba de humo, haciendo que todos tosieran. Los niños se quedaron en la puerta, tosiendo aún, esperando a que el erizo plateado los invitara a pasar. El joven erizo miró a la conejita. Sin duda, le llamaba la atención que no estuviera acompañada de su siempre fiel chao, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas al respecto.

— No se queden ahí, niños, pasen, pasen —dijo Silver emocionándose. Los dos entraron corriendo y se sentaron en el sofá que estaba justo enfrente de la televisión.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Charmy viendo el aparato—. Esto es enorme… ¿aquí ven el fútbol?

— Sí

— ¿Y el bastekball?

— Sí

— ¿Las luchas?

— Sí

— ¿Y las novelas?

— También… espera, no —corrigió Silver tosiendo, Cream comenzó a reír.

— Está bien, señor Silver, mi mamá también ve las telenovelas.

— ¿Quieren ver algo en lo que preparo el desayuno? —preguntó el erizo viendo su reloj y notando que eran las 10 de la mañana y que tal vez ninguno de los dos niños había comido.

— ¿Podemos ver vídeos de gente que se cae? —preguntó Charmy emocionado.

— Sí, está bien —contestó el erizo y comenzó a buscar los dichosos vídeos—. Quédense ahí mientras preparo algo, ¿de acuerdo? No tardo mucho.

Los dos niños asintieron y Silver se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Comenzó a preparar unos waffles y buscó en la nevera para ver si tenían helado. En su imaginación, se veía pasando un día agradable con los niños, jugando a las muñecas, con carritos, pretendiendo ser un monstruo o cosas por el estilo. Estaba sumamente emocionado por cuidar a los dos niños.

De repente, oyó que los dos niños comenzaron a reír, era una risa diferente a la que tenían hacía un par de minutos. Se asomó a la sala y vio que en la pantalla había un vídeo donde había un montón de mujeres bailando en diminutos (muy diminutos) trajes de baño y en posiciones sugerentes.

— ¡Por amor de todo lo que es bueno! —gritó Silver aterrorizado y corrió a cambiar el vídeo. Los dos niños rieron.

— Señor Silver, ¿un día voy a tener un busto como el de esas chicas? —preguntó Cream con toda la inocencia que una niña de su edad podría tener.

— ¿Qué significa "menéalo, mami"? —preguntó Charmy un tanto confundido.

— Eh…

— ¿Todos los adultos manejan autos mientras toman bebidas alcohólicas? —continuó Charmy.

— ¡Buenos días, Silver! —dijo Sonic entrando a la pieza y se dio cuenta de que los niños estaban ahí—. ¿Tenemos visitas? ¿Y por qué tienes cara de que te vas a poner a llorar?

— Ayuda… —murmuró el plateado.

— Niños, ¿Quién quiere desayunar?

— ¡Yo!

— Bien, bien, Silver va a terminar el desayuno y yo me quedaré con ustedes viendo… ¿qué estaban viendo?

— No, no, no… —balbuceó el plateado.

— Un vídeo de nenas buenorras bailando —contestó Charmy tranquilamente y Sonic se quedó pasmado.

— Señor Sonic, ¿a usted le gustaría que la señorita Amy se pusiera un traje de baño atrevido?

— Silver, eres un degenerado —dijo Sonic mirándolo con recelo. Silver se dio una palmada en la frente y se regresó a la cocina—. Bueno, niños, cambio de planes. ¡Vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Silver se regresó a la cocina, muy molesto. Era más que humillante lo que le había sucedido. Terminó de preparar los waffles y los llevó a la mesa. Sirvió una bola de helado en cada waffle y le puso un poco de jarabe de chocolate, además de preparar un poco de leche de chocolate para cada niño y para Sonic.

— Listo, espero que les guste, niños —dijo el plateado con una sonrisa, un poco menos grande que la que tenía cuando llegaron, pero seguía estando contento.

— ¡Gracias!

Todos comieron tranquilamente, y cuando terminaron, llevaron sus platos al fregadero. Sonic lavó los platos mientras Silver pensaba qué hacer con los niños. Ponerles vídeos estaba fuera de las posibilidades. Así que comenzó a pensar qué hacer.

— ¿Quieren jugar a algo? —preguntó Sonic rascándose la mejilla, él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con dos niños. Ellos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

— ¿Podemos jugar a "las traes"? —dijo Cream tímidamente.

— Está bien… ehm, las traes, Cream —dijo Sonic tocando a la conejita. Ella sonrió y comenzó a correr detrás del abejorro, pero al hacerlo, tiró un florero—. Creo que lo mejor será que juguemos afuera…

— Lo siento mucho, señor Sonic, no quería romper su valioso florero —comenzó a decir mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— Tranquila, Cream, no es nada. Ni siquiera lo usábamos mucho —dijo Silver mientras recogía los pedazos con sus poderes. La conejita asintió aunque las lágrimas seguían ahí. El plateado le dio un abrazo y acarició su cabeza—. Lo mejor será que juguemos afuera, ¿de acuerdo? Hay un parque justo enfrente, así que…

Los tres salieron enseguida del edificio. Silver se quedó viendo la puerta. Salió y vio que Charmy, Cream y Sonic estaban corriendo en el parque, los tres estaban riendo y corrían de un lado a otro. Incluso, los niños estaban comenzando a alcanzar a Sonic en velocidad.

— Silver, relevo —dijo Sonic haciéndole señas.

— ¿Estás cansado? ¡Eres Sonic, por todos los cielos! —dijo el plateado.

— ¡Estos niños tienen demasiada energía!

Los dos niños estaban corriendo por todo el parque, riendo. Habían cambiado el juego y ahora estaban pretendiendo ser dinosaurios, pero seguían persiguiéndose y se arrastraban por el suelo. El plateado corrió para relevar a su compañero, pero el abejorro se aferró a la pierna del azul. No había escapatoria, los dos tendrían que sucumbir a los deseos de los niños.

Corrieron por dos horas seguidas en el parque y estaban completamente agotados, sin embargo, los niños estaban todavía activos, subiendo y bajando de los árboles.

— ¿Qué les diste en el desayuno? —dijo Sonic apenas conteniendo su aliento.

— Solo les di un waffle, lo mismo que a ti —contestó Silver casi sin poder respirar.

— Pues pareciera que se tragaron toda una producción de waffles con helado —se tiró al suelo y respiró profundamente—. ¿Algún día se cansarán?

— No lo creo —dijo el erizo joven mientras veía a la conejita y al abejorro subir por tercera vez a un árbol y aventarse de él.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que Shadow regrese del trabajo?

— No lo sé, no tengo reloj —contestó Silver tirándose al suelo también—, pero por la posición del sol… creo que falta mucho.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de G.U.N. donde Shadow estaba trabajando muy a gusto y echándose un cafecito con los compañeros…

— No sé por qué siento que quiero quedarme a hacer horas extras —dijo Shadow mientras se servía una taza más de café.

— Claro, más horas para llamarme gorda —dijo Rouge mientras pasaba por el pasillo, llevando una dona glaseada.

Sonic y Silver decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a casa y ver qué iban a comer, y de paso ver si podían darle algo a los niños para que se calmaran. Charmy y Cream entraron enseguida al departamento y, en el momento en que tocaron el sofá, se quedaron dormidos.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? —dijo Silver sorprendido al ver a los dos niños dormidos tranquilamente.

— No lo sé, pero no vayas a despertarlos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar puré de papas y Nuggets de pollo. Los niños seguían dormidos.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a Shadow?

— Nos va a mandar a volar —respondió Sonic seriamente—. Esperemos a que regrese y entonces, él se encarga de cuidarlos.

— Es una buena idea.

Los dos erizos miraron a los niños dormir por otro rato más. Definitivamente, eran más lindos mientras dormían que cuando estaban corriendo por todo el parque corriendo y gritando. Shadow llegaría en algún momento de la tarde y sería su turno de cuidar a los niños.

* * *

 _¿Shadow llegará a cuidar a los niños? ¿Rouge dejará de comer cosas que no debe? ¿Será que los niños vayan a hacer algo más en el día? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Las Maravillosas Aventuras del Team S" para saber qué sucede._

 _Hoy hay pastelito para todos los papás (incluidos nuestros erizos favoritos) y chicharrones para ver el partido de hoy (sí, veo el Mundial... oigan mis palabras, Alemania va a ganar...)_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
